Silent, but Screaming
by silently-abandoned
Summary: It was just normal for Shion to get caught up in a catastrophe, just normal for there to be horrid monsters a comfy apartments turn to hell. Now he's supposed to take care of a kid and get chased around by blonde Jesus? Oh boy, Everything is normal. Normal as can be. ***Silent Hill & Enzai Crossover***
1. Feel Eyes Of Someone Looking In On You

I: Feel The Eyes Of Someone Looking In On You

* * *

"_He-Hel-llo. He-llo. H-Hello. Doe-s-Does thi-s ra-dio work? He-y. Hey. Can any-one he-ar me? List-en. Listen. My name - is Joseph Schreiber. I am - a journal-ist. I - I do-nt know wh-at's going o-n. I-m in m-y ap-artment. B-ut I'm locked in. It - looks differ-ent. He-lp! Help! Can some-body hear me?"_

!

What the hell was that? Who was that? Did that actually happen?

I rubbed my eyes. Damn it, another nightmare. I had a lot of those recently, I don't know why. Maybe its the lack of sleep? I heard from one of my friends, Guys, that people are more prone to get nightmares when they can't get sleep. I also heard that nightmares come when people experience a huge tragedy. Like the death of a loved one, or a pet.

I guess it's accurate since my brother was killed in a car accident about three weeks ago.

Ever since that day I've been sitting in my apartment waiting for a hysterical teenager to call me saying he planned the whole thing out.

Saying that he forgot to feed his cat.

Asking if I want to eat out.

Complaining about my eldest sister and how she's being an overactive bitch.

But no.

Not one call.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Damn it." I said "How many of them are gonna come?"

I rolled to the side of the bed, and wondered if I should call in sick or just roll with it. I mean my boss was alright, but sometimes when he gets really mad, he doesn't stop yelling. It's like his lungs and vocal cords are made out of steel. But should I just call in sick?

Fuck it. I don't think he'll care if I'm out for a day.

Now for breakfast.

I groggily put on any shirt I could find. I put on this blue jeans I had in store for God knows how long, and combed my messy dark brown hair. 'I should really get a haircut.' I thought. Whatever, every time I thought about a haircut I'll always go in a month, so what's the point in thinking now, if I always get it next month?

The cafe was a nice walk from my apartment. I usually go there when I'm going through a rough time. The atmosphere and the people there always brings a smile to my face. The waitress today was so... happy. Her radiant blonde hair was practically swaying when she walked and her porcelain skin was glowing the more she approached.

"How was your day?" She smiled a bubbly smile.

"Fine." I managed a weak smile and yawned.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" She asked, her soft doll voice showing concern.

I shook my head. "No." I paused. "Couldn't sleep."

"Ah. I understand." She looked down.

Raising my head, green eyes meeting blue, she asked, "What would you like to order?"

"Just a medium latte, please." I looked down.

"That's it? Nothing to eat?" She asked concerned. "You look really skinny."

I sighed. "Nothing." I confirmed. "Just a latte. Please."

She finished writing my order down. "Alright." She said, and started to walk away.

"Uh..." I started, noticing there's a... lipstick mark, on her calf. "Excuse me? There's something on your leg."

She turned around raising an eyebrow. "Wha..." She looked down. Seeing the mark, she blushed "Oh uh..." Reaching down she wiped the mark away with her soft hands. "Sorry about that." She looked up. "That's nothing. Thank you, Mr..."

"Shion." I said "My name is Shion."

I drank the last of my coffee and exited the cafe. I never really got the name of the waitress, not that I would phone her any day and ask her what's up. I knew it was bad to be attached. I knew that after that day...

Finally I arrived in my apartment and was welcomed by shouting. Must've been someone pissed off my neighbor Richard again. That hothead was always yelling at someone, if not he was out. I always wondered if he normally had a bad day at work, or if he always had a pole up his ass 24/7. Of course I didn't want to know what was happening because the last time Richard was shouting up someone, this one guy got in the middle and told him to calm down. He broke his nose. Since then I've minded my own business of almost everyone.

When I got inside, I got a feeling. I felt that something was off. I mean not the 'wheres my stuff' or the 'this should not be here' off, but... I knew something was off.

I checked my keys and checked the locks. They were all in place.

So what was that feeling of someone watching?

Eh, maybe it's the lack of sleep.

Fluffing my pillows and grabbing a blanket I laid down on my couch turning on the T.V. Turns out a baby was born in the zoo. They named it Buttercup. 'Cute name' I thought, before I felt my eyes getting heavy.

But the feeling was still there.

* * *

Hi! So this is the first chapter of Silent But Screaming. So the main character is Shion right now, and more characters will come soon. I made this story based mostly off of the game and sometimes (rarely) I will make some stuff up.

The pairing in this is Shion x Io (Don't think of this like a romantic and fluffy and cute story, trust me its not.)

I will try and make this friendly but will contain horror in it. (That means no smut, will contain fluff (hugging, reassuring, and comfort. Maybe I will sneak in a kiss or two but not anytime soon.))

Silent Hill 4: The Room belong to Konami and Enzai belongs to Langmoar


	2. It's The Room That Confines Me

II: It's The Room That Confines Me

Five days.

Five days since I've been stuck in this damn room.

I have had the most bone chilling nightmares and have heard the most bloodcurling screams in those damn five days. The locks on the door are impossible to open, and the chains are so tough to break. I've tried yelling for help, I banged on the windows, I tried calling but the phones are cut, I've tried banging on the doors, and I've tried slipping notes under the doors, but somehow those same notes always come back under the door, like someone took them and slipped them under the door again.

I still wonder how the hell someone could slip in, install all these locks, leave, and don't leave any evidence behind. It's like a ghost did all this.

While all this, I'm still trying to make up an excuse to tell my boss without him booting my ass out his office the moment I come back.

So for five days, I've been reading the cheap novels I bought a while ago, but never got time for reading them. The newspapers from weeks before are all stacked in my closet along with some shoe boxes. The water doesn't work nor does the T.V so I've been sleeping in and looking for escape routes. Maybe there's secret cameras here and the sick bastard is watching me trying to get out, even though all exits are sealed.

No, not all exits are has to be a way. There has to be...

I stared long and hard at these pictures. Most of these I took because I was attracted to them, so I plastered them on my wall so I could look at how their beautiful every day. My favorite one is what the superintendant gave me which deplicts a lake in Silent Hill... Toluca was it? I don't remember. It's been a long time.

There are no places to escape, I've tried but-

* BOOM *

What the hell was that?! It sounded like an explosion! Was it outside my window? Did someone hear me after all and blew up an exit? Should I check it out?

I didn't think twice about investigating and ran to source of the noise. I expected to find a hole that leads to the next room. What I didn't expect was a hole, big enough for a man my size to fit through, and to top that off, hear noises what sounds like children come from it. Now that I think of it, what kind of thing burrowed here? Where did it lead to? Did it lead outside?

I slowly walked to the hole hearing children laughing and giggling.

"Hello?" I asked "Is anyone in here?"

All I heard was the same noises. Whispering. Giggling. Panting.

'How did this get here?' I wondered. 'Does this lead outside?'

I peered in, and all I saw was darkness. If this did lead outside, It would take a long time to reach.

'Of course it leads outside. It burrowed from the outside to the inside so it has to lead outside.'

It was big enough for me to fit. I've got nothing to lose anyway.


	3. Are You Hiding Away, Lost In The Sewers

III: Are You Hiding Away, Lost Under The Sewers

* * *

_WRRRRRRRRRR-WRRRRRRRRRR_

_Huh? What's that noise? It's getting louder..._

'Huh? Where am I?'

My eyes feel so heavy... Whatever that noise was, it wasn't going to hurt me. Sounds can't hurt people right? I feel so sleepy... It's like my head is in the clouds. Much more better than previous nights.

I haven't felt this way since my brother died. His memories were clouding my mind since I got the phone call and I longed so long for those hell drenching weeks to hear his annoying low/high pinched voice. Come to think of it, I always made fun of his voice saying he was going to get bank if he was an auctioneer. I always wondered how someone's voice could be always debating in the voice box if they should let out a high or low tone.

I remember once I got him a box of those sweeteners called 'Sweet and Low' and he shunned me for six straight weeks. Eventually, as usual, he grew tired and rang me up and, as usual, with his annoying tone, begged me to feed his cat since he said she was 'going to urinate her acid all over his iphone when he stepped foot in that house'.

Oh, the memories...

I just want to go back home where there is no pain. no annoying neighbors, no dictating bosses, only solemn sleep in my cozy apartment...

Wait...

Wasn't my apartment locked?!

My eyes snapped open to reveal that I was being rode down. I could feel my surroundings going down then I saw I was on an escalator.

'How did I get here?' I thought. 'I thought I was trapped'

Then the memories came back to me. My nightmares, the super trying to get me out, worrying about me, saying that it happened with a guy who lived here before me. Then the unbreakable chains. Then I realized...

The hole.

'So it really was an exit...'

"What... The hell?"

When I reached the bottom, I decided to look for an exit and get some help. However, I dont think that I could explain how I got to a subway station through a hole, they'll think I'm on something.

I w

alked down a narrow corridor, and noticed that it was grimy and rusty. 'Damn, did they ever decide to clean up this place? Then again it is the government and they could care less about the cities'.

Rounding the corner, I trip on something. 'Damn it not again'. I get up when I notice a small piece of paper that fell out of my pocket. I also drop the steel pipe that was covering the hole fall down too, making a loud noise. "What's this pipe used for anyway? It's broken" I think aloud. Picking up the scrap, I read what's on it, since I didn't get to before the crash.

'_Through the Ritual Of the Holy Assumption, he built a world. It exists in a place separate from the world of our Lord. More accurately, it is within, yet without the Lord's world. Unlike the world of our Lord, it is a world of extreme flux. Unexpected doors or walls, moving floors, odd creatures, a world only he can control...Anyone swallowed up by that world will live there for eternity, undying. They will haunt that realm as a spirit. How can our Lord forgive such an abomination...? _

I skip to another part since the one after this is damaged.

'_... It is important to travel lightly in that world. He who carries too heavy a burden will regret it...'_

...

Well I never knew I kept a bible in my apartment.

I crumple up the paper and toss it. Religion didn't sit well with me anyway. I just hope to whatever deity is out there that my family is ok.

I pick up the pipe and carry it with me. By my guesses it's probably night out and we all know what happens at dusk in cities. Well goody, there's a lady in front of me, maybe she can help.

She seemed to sense my presence, so she turned around. And that's when I froze.

She had creamy skin and long chesnut hair tied up in a bun, and her eyes twinkled up at me. However, I could make out she was intoxicated since her eyes were swimming and hazed and her cheeks were flushed with a bright pink. She had lots of makeup on her face and was wearing a revealing red blouse. A shiny diamond necklace around her long neck and her ears accented her face. She had a decorated maroon skirt reaching up to her thighs and shiny red high heels. In short she was beautiful.

Her eyes meet mine and she asks, "Who are you?" Turning fully around she goes. "What's your name?" She lifts up her hand to her mouth as if she's checking me out.

"Shion." I approach her. "And you?"

She looks stunned for a moment and puts her hands up as if I did something wrong. Then she chuckles. "Huh? This is my dream and you don't even know my name?" She puts her hands on her hips and gives me a beaming smile. "It's Cynthia."

Wait, her dream? "Your dream?"

"That's right. This is just a dream. And a really terrible one too."

She looks off at something unseeable and her eyes glimmer. "I hope I wake up soon."

I'm still puzzled. So this was all a dream and I'm still stuck in my apartment? So maybe I dreamed it all. The noise, the notes, the locks on the door. Maybe I'm just asleep and I'm dreaming Cynthia.

I heard that in dreams, if your desperate, your mind can create something you always longed for. I'm still a virgin ( yes I know I'm pathetic. 23 years old, and I never had sex. Laugh all you want. ) so I guess it works.

I had a friend say that once he drank all of his fathers wine at once due to not having partners, and he had an intense dream of Vallewida and him walking so peacefully until he made a cruel joke of Vallewida looking like a 'hippie boho' when he was fully done with work throughout. He then said he turned into 'one of those Japanese tentacle monsters', ripped his clothes apart while lawyers watched, and 'deeply fucked him harder than any $15 pornography could impersonate'.

But I thought it was impossible to enter someone's dreams.

Then again, she's drunk.

"So you think this is all a dream."

"Well if it's not a dream, then what is it?" She shrugs her shoulders after the question.

'I don't know how to respond to that...' I thought. 'No use convincing a drunk.'

"Anyway, I want to get out of here, but I can't find the exit..." She approaches me. "Say." She comes in close and leans in. I could smell her perfume and her reeking breath of alcohol from up close.

'Oh no.'

She asks in the most innocent tone ever. "Will you help me find it?" She gives a positive smile. Her hands are on my face stroking like I'm a delicate statue. Her fingers are so soft...

"I'm kind of scared all alone... I'll do a 'special' favor for you after..."

'Oh my god, she's flirting. A hot woman is flirting with me. This is defiantly a dream.'

All of a sudden it's back to square one. She moves and walks away. "It's just a dream, so I might as well have some fun."

So I helped her. Big deal. Yeah the occasional touching, flirting and promises, but at least I get something in return. Things are scattered across the floor, and I even had to move a nine feet pole out of the way so we could pass. I didn't even need to look back, her heels stumbling across the floor was a sure sign she was following. I wiped some dirt off my jacket and had to clear some dust off of my jeans. She sneezed and hiccuped behind me. I couldn't blame her, man, this subway was a damn dustbowl.

Right when I pass through a restroom, I hear her speak. "Wait a minute..." she groaned, holding her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

Right before I could ask her, she ran inside the bathroom. "Hey, wait!" I tried again, but I was only greeted by silence.

'Ladies...'

This was exactly the same with my eldest sister. Whenever she came home drunk, the first thing she would do is try to make a joke. When we didn't get it or when we even tried not to care, she grumbled about having to take care of toddlers and would do her own business. Until she came rushing down and purging her drink up, that's when we knew that we needed to steer clear of her until the next day where she wouldn't remember anything.

'Having anyone so sober all night could result in immediate death.' One of my sisters used to say. 'That's why all the guys she fucks leaves before she could talk.'

'I wonder if Cynthia will remember anything the next morning.'

As I waited for her, I could hear her gagging and coughing. I considered going in to help her, but she would probably lash at me. Say that I could've prevented her drinking by taking away her bottle, or, say I was the cause of her drinking and why I bothered to help her now instead of before. After all, all drunks were the same.

I heard hissing from the men's room. Due to the subway station being completely abandoned, I thought it was weird for another person to be here. So why were they here? I thought it was the cleanup crew cleaning up what remained of the subway.

More hissing.

More hissing.

More hissing.

5 minutes.

10.

15.

20.

By now it was taking long. Usually my patience runs out at this point, but I couldn't blame her. It's not like I can barge in at any time, I'm not that impolite.

25.

30.

35.

40.

If I had a dime for every minute that passed by, I'd be rich. The sounds of hissing and gagging passed and was replaced with a soft padding that I could hear from the other side of the door leading to the mens room.

I wondered if Cynthia was in there. If she managed to get to the other side of the bathroom, and there was no sound of vomit, then she was possibly alright. I decided to walk to go to the ladies room when I heard the padding get closer. It was almost like it was behind me, and it sent a shiver down my back.

'Calm down, that's just Cynthia.'

That's when I heard a loud growling sound. I spun around but was only greeted by a long pole that I placed to make way. Same dusty air. I thought nothing if it and went back to the ladies room when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, the door swings open and a loud splat is heard. Out of shock I look and was shocked at what I found.

There was a body of an animal that look like a canine but was bigger with skin that looked tough and leathery. It's mutated head was bleeding and it's lone eye was twitching rapidly as it didn't know what was happening. Blood seeped through it's wounds and created a puddle that reached up to my feet. What disturbed me was that it's tongue was bigger than it's body and hung loosely out it's mouth.

From out the bathrooms came another two more where they hissed and patted. Their tongues were also hanging but it was moving as if it trying to study it's environment. They eventually sniffed the blood and walked to the corpse of the dog creature and slipped their pink tongues in it's wounds. Disturbing slurping sounds came as the second dog ripped apart it's flesh to fill the air with loud chewing noises.

The horrible smell of blood and the sounds of tearing flesh nauseated me to the point where I held my stomach and my eyes were watering. I could feel the stinging liquid in my throat rise up and I ran to the bathroom to puke.

I clenched the disgusting toilet seat and hurled. The contents all hurled up and it burned my throat, but I could not stop vomiting. The scent of decaying meat and the crunching of broken bones filled my mind, which determined for the session to last longer. My body shook. After I felt nothing come up anymore I slumped down and wiped my mouth. By now I didn't care about Cynthia. I didn't care that the bathroom smelled like mold and was probably covered in it. I didn't care that Cynthia was probably getting her ass mauled out there. All I cared about was to rest. I felt more exhausted than ever. Pushing the door open I walked out only to see a familiar sight.

I was greeted by the hole that was like the one in my apartment. Only this one had symbols around the edges. I thought of the warm bed in my apartment. The luxurious hot shower and the scent of fresh air readied to be greeted when I go home. I didn't think a second thought as I climbed in. That was when I blacked out.

I heard a fan moving and a cool breeze. The soft thing I was laying on was heavenly comforting. I slowly opened my eyes to wake up in my apartment.

"So she was right, this is a dream after all."

I held a pillow in my hand so I could sleep the rest of the day off and sleepily got up to walk to the living room.

"But coffee first."

I went to the kitchen only to be greeted with a big surprise that made me drop my pillow.

The door was still heavily locked. The red menacing words 'Dont go out! -Walter' was glowing menacingly. It was almost like they were laughing at me.

With wide eyes I uttered only three words.

"What the hell."

* * *

dun dun DUUUUN. Shion's stuck! D: How will he get out?

R&R please! :D


	4. Are My Screams Just A Whisper?

IV: Are My Screams Just A Whisper?

* * *

Five or six days ago... That was when I first had the nightmare.

I hadn't been able to get out of my room since then. The phone doesn't work, the TV doesn't work... I can't even get anybody to hear me when I yell...

My world had suddenly turned insane...

The doors are chained up, the windows are sealed shut...

And on top of that someone chained the door from the inside.

How am I going to get out of here...?

That was what I thought before all of a sudden there's this giant hole in my bathroom that makes these sounds that gives me the creeps. I crawl in, and next thing I know, I'm in a subway. I don't know how I got there from the hole and I certainly don't know if that was a dream or not. Then I woke up in a comfy bed and next thing you know, I'm in this room. Again. And absolutely nothing has changed.

However I know that that subway was real. It was too real to be a dream. The atmosphere, the creatures, the note, the blood, the nausea.

Cynthia.

All of it was too real.

Cynthia... I knew she was intoxicated as hell, but I felt like there was something on her. Beneath the reeking smell of perfume and alcohol, she held a significance. To an average person this sounds like bullshit and I should leave her but...

I don't want to. I haven't explored much of the subway but I know this... That subway held an atmosphere. A dangerous one. I felt as though someone was watching my progress, and that when I'm alone there's another person beside me. It may be God or a spirit or whatever is out there but I'll always know that I'm not alone.

But Cynthia was there. She'll maybe wake up and not remember anything, or she'll wake up and remember someone there, but as long as she's around I'm not going to risk her being alone. If whatever's in that subway is trying to hunt people down, neither me nor her is going to be a victim. I'll not go down so easily.

But how do I protect her if I'm not there?

I stare long and hard at these chains. These goddamn chains. I have numerous people to blame, including myself, but I knew from experience that blaming someone or something isn't going to make a difference.

_'DON'T GO OUT - Walter'_

I run my fingers across these words and find it to be somewhat pasted on the door. From afar it looks like someone wrote it in blood but now that I see it clearly, it looks like it's part of the door.

"What the hell? What's goin' on here?"

I look through the peephole to see my neighbor Eileen Galvin carrying a bag of groceries. She's my next door neighbor who is really kind. She helped me when I moved in and gave me a tour around South Ashfield Heights. Her kind, bubbly smile and her soft green eyes drew me in instantly and I ended up saying yes, even though the super promised me a tour later on. She showed me where the superintendent lived, showed me where the numbers start and stop, told me how to open the doors since they got new locks in and even introduced me to some residents. Because of her the lady who cooks with a gentle smile made me sweet and sugary pies weekly. She was almost like my sister, but less strict.

However since then, she would check on me, until she eventually stopped talking to me anymore. Not that I minded. But however I still think about her. Waiting for her to knock on my door, and shine that smile that was contagious. Waiting for her to ask me how I've adapted to South Ashfield. Maybe she'll invite me for coffee in her room, since we were next door, I would smell it every morning.

* Crash *

I snap my head up to the sound outside my door. I peer through the peephole to see her bending down to pick up the groceries that fell on the ground.

"Man..." She grunted "I hope my luck changes before the party."

I hope mine does too you know.

I sigh and move away from the door. Right now I'm preoccupied with how to get out of here, than really focusing on memories. Sure they're okay and reassuring and all but if you dwell on the past during a catastrophe, you won't really get anywhere.

I walk to the couch to rest a little when an idea struck me. What if, when I left to the subway world, some things had reset?What if the T.V worked?

Reaching over to the remote laying beside a car magazine, I examine to see if the batteries are still in, and press the power button.

No change.

I popped open the battery lid to replace it with some new batteries. After doing that, I press the same button.

Nothing.

I sigh and place the remote on the coffee table. The T.V wasn't working, as usual. Maybe try the phone again?

I briskly walk to my room and pick up the handle. Resting it gently on my ear, I tap Guys' number. I wait a few seconds, standing at the same spot, waiting for the ringing to start.

Not one sound.

'_It's still not working..._'

Shaking my head, I put the phone back in it's socket and turn to walk away. When I'm at the doorway however, a deafening ringing sound is heard through the air. On instinct, I snap my head behind me and what I see sends chills across my veins.

The phone is ringing.

"What the hell? This isn't right... I tried calling a thousand times and NOW it responds?"

Walking towards the ringing telephone, I grab the handle and adjust it comfortably to my ear so I can hear the sounds. Whoever it was, was a damn genius for getting through a quarantined apartment room.

"Hello...?" I questioned. I was about to question how the hell whoever it was got in, but was stopped by a raspy female voice with the likeliness of Cynthia, pant roughly through the phone. Her soft voice was shaking with what sounded like pure fear and wherever she was, sounded industrial.

"Help... Me..."

"Wai-" I exclaimed before a static, buzzing sound erupted from the speaker, cutting me off.

I grab the base and pull it out, surprising me from the sight.

"The cord's cut..." I place the still buzzing phone back in it's socket and get up.

'_Boy, how much more surprises are there gonna be...'_

As if god heard me, my eyes dart to a white piece of paper that has somehow slipped under my door while I was in the other room.

'_What's this...?'_

I pick up the piece of paper that fit's perfectly in my palm, and read the little scribbles of what would look like a child's handwriting.

'_Mom_

_Why doesn't u Wake up?'_

I stare oddly at the scrap and shrug it off.

'_Maybe a kid got the wrong room. I know I did once.'_

I crumple up the paper and toss it in the barrel. Mistakes are mistakes, right?

That brings me back to the piece of paper that I threw away in the subway.

'_He who brings too much of a burden will regret it...'_

'_Then again, who was that on the phone?'_

If it was Cynthia then I what I thought I dreamt might be real after all... She was drunk and they are more vulnerable to make stupid decisions...

Could the hole be real too?

In the laundry room, I look through the darkened hole to find that it was the same one I saw at first.

'_Same hole same everything..._

_Then what was that I experienced? Was Cynthia real? Were the dogs real?'_

I shiver when thinking about the dogs. Their inhumane, rotting flesh barely clinging to their skins...

'_No... What if they were hostile?' _

I back slowly away from the hole and debate on whether or not I should crawl through.

'_If the first time happened, it may not be bound to happen again...' _

After a while with that thought in mind, I approach the hole carefully, in fear something might lash out.

'_Maybe_ _it really leads out this time. There's only one way to find out...'_

I breath out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in and crawl through.

* * *

*DRUMMMS*

SURPRISE BITCH! THOUGHT YOU'VE SEEN THE LAST OF ME?

Nah... I won't do that to you guys

So the new chappy is up, and I apologize for the long wait. General procrastination, school, and artist block is catching up to me. Which fucking sucks .

Read & Review my little bluebirds!


End file.
